


Oklahoma Love

by Fegelien



Series: How Much I Love You [2]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fegelien/pseuds/Fegelien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two lovers take a trip to Oklahoma.</p><p>Chapter 3 posted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh. I know i'm late to jump on the "twitter video" fanfic train.

Gwen never really expected it, but she loved Oklahoma. Being a city girl, she never thought she'd like the country. But then she met Blake, who was a pure country man. No one expected a city girl and a country boy would last long (farmer's only commercials enforced this) but they were still in love.

Blake flew to Oklahoma with Gwen, and so far, it was a pretty good time. They went out for a bite to eat, and we're recognized, but what Gwen loved was that they came to a point where they didn't give a damn if they saw them together and they found it quite hilarious that a bunch of people were freaking out over them. Gwen did see the Miranda fans over social media, and was a bit annoyed at first. But after seeing Blake laugh his ass off at them, she soon joined in. 

Their time in the Mexican restaurant was wonderful. This time, they had a casual conversation, but Blake told jokes and Gwen liked to lean on Blake, resting her head on his shoulder. Gwen smiled when someone asked her if it really was her, since she wore next to no make-up, and as Blake joked, she was wearing camo. She felt completely at ease with Blake, away from the city. 

Later that day, they were both sitting next to each with Blake peppering her face and neck with kisses. "Can I say somethin'?" looking up, he continued, "It's a bit of a turn on when you are wearing camouflage" he grinned. Gwen laughed and secretly reminded herself to wear camouflage more often. She then had a sudden idea. "Do you want to post a video on twitter?" She took out her phone and opened Twitter. Blake laughed, and continued peppering her face with kisses, even after Gwen started recording the video, which caused her to smile. She stopped recording and kissed him on the lips, french kissing him. "Why didn't you continue the video?" Blake chuckled, pausing to caressing her face. "I think the fans would have had a heart attack" she grinned, and returned to kiss him, their tongues fighting for dominance. She felt calloused hands skim down her body, resting on her thighs, but they paused, with Blake looking up in her eyes, his looking hesitant, as if he was waiting for her approval. Gwen wondered when he'd get used to being able to love someone, without them stopping him. She suspected that Miranda didn't let Blake express his love for her or even showed Blake a similar love that he wanted to give. 

She remembered the first time when she realized she loved that man.

~Flashback~

She spent the last few days letting tears roll down her face again. She seemed to break down randomly and even though she put on a smiling face when they were filming for "The Voice", she felt awful on the inside. It was worse before filming began, she thought grimly to herself, remembering how she didn't really smile or laugh, expect when she was with her kids. But she started to feel better when she was around her fellow coaches, and surprisingly felt happier with Blake, who was also going through a divorce. One day, Blake shyly asked Gwen if she wanted to go with him somewhere. One date lead to another, and another, and more. They spent time in each other's houses, trying not to get noticed by the cameras. One particular night, they were sitting close to each other, but not touching. Gwen sat next to him, looking the other way, while she thought about her run in with Gavin that morning. She rubbed her face, which was still stinging in the place where Gavin slapped her. "Gwen, what's wrong?" She looked at Blake, seeing a look of concern obvious on his face. "I ran into Gavin this morning" she bit her lip, trying to hold back tears,"we said some stuff, and he hit me" She trailed off, not knowing what Blake's reaction be. She looked away, missing the look of anger that appeared on his face. "Do you want me to kick his ass?" She looked back, surprised at his request. She thought it was a joke, but saw a look of seriousness on his face. "He is a total dick, and he hit my woman. He deserves a proper ass kicking." Gwen was shocked for a bit: the fact he said "my woman", was something she was trying to wrap her head around. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulder, and he brought her closer to him. Blake kissed her forehead, and brushed her cheek with a hand. She rested her head against his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt. She ran her hand through his hair, lightly brushing his neck. "I don't want my man beating up anyone in front of my kids, no matter how much of an asshole the guy is" she grinned when she saw Blake blush a little, but then smile. "Well, he ain't gonna hurt you no more." They didn't kiss or anything like that, that night. They just stayed there, in each other's arms. They both soon drifted to sleep. She fell asleep protected, he fell asleep grinning. Both fell asleep with assurance of their love for one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like sexual stuff, skip this chapter and wait for next one ^_^   
> If you aren't old enough, shoo

Gwen decided she didn't want to show her approval. She realized, for that moment, she wanted to show how much she wanted, no, needed him. She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and almost dragged him inside, with Blake following her, (it would be hard even for her to drag him by herself) letting her guide him back inside his house. 

He was leaving small bite marks on her exposed neck, briefly kissing the hollow of her throat, while his hand moved up, under her shirt. Gwen lead him to the couch, and dragged Blake over her. They shared a lustful kiss and their hands continued to roam each other's bodies. Gwen left a hickey on Blake's collarbone, and could've sworn she heard him let out a sound that was like a purr. "Take off your damn shirt" Gwen managed to get on top of him and took his shirt off, throwing it somewhere, not really caring where it went. 

She left a trail of kisses down his chest, then went back to kissing him, muffling his moans. She heard a muffled "enough of this" before Blake sat them both up, making quick work of her shirt and bra, before pushing her back down, lavishing kisses on her collarbone, grazing his teeth on it. She started to moan when Blake started to fondle her breast, massaging them really, then leaving kisses on each one. "Fuck", Gwen sighed. Blake smiled against her chest, scraping his teeth on her nipple, teasing her. After ten excruciating minutes, she sat up, lifted his face, and kissed him briefly. She trailed her hands down his body, to the bulge in the crotch of his pants, before rubbing it. She silenced his moans with a kiss, before relieving Blake of his pain, helping him take off his pants and boxers. "Fucking finally" he mumbled into her neck. Gwen wrapped her hand around his harden length, stroking it. She leaned down and left a kiss just below his belly button, before she kissed his length on all sides. She felt calloused hands on the back of her head, gently urging her on. She smirked a bit, before taking it in, smiling on the inside at his sudden intake of breath, followed by a muffled moan. She wanted to give Blake the pleasure that he gave her. She bobbed her head, feeling him begin to gently thrust into her mouth. Before she thought he was going to come, she heard him say "not yet, darlin'", before she felt his hands lift her head, meeting his blue eyes, which were gleaming with lust. She smiled, and grabbed him by the neck, and pulled him down, laying under him. Blake nuzzled in her neck, still feeling the effects of the blowjob. Gwen felt his hands tug at her pants, realizing they were still on. She giggled a bit, before shimming out of them, with Blake ripping her underwear off, throwing them to join the rest of their discarded clothing.

He brushed her sensitive groin, feeling the wetness which was prominent. "I love how wet you are" he drawls, brushing her clit, eliciting a moan, and causing Gwen to get annoyed. "I need you now." She felt him push into her slowly, letting her adjust. Even after months together, she still was getting used to the size. They paused for a few seconds, relishing the blissful pleasure. Then he began to pull out, before ramming back into her. She screamed, wrapping her legs around his back, and raking her finger nails down it. She never been with a lover who liked it rough. Hell, Gavin didn't even like to have sex at all. But the pleasure she found with Blake was wonderful. He knew she liked it rough and fast, slow and deep, or a mixture of the two. His thrusts became deeper, finding that one spot in Gwen that sent her over the edge, biting his shoulder to stop herself from screaming. "You're so beautiful" he whispered in her ear, "there ain't no one like you," His country drawl encouraged Gwen, whispering in her ear. 

He suddenly picked her up, still in her with her legs wrapped around his back, and put her up against a wall, and entered her. The new angle allowed both to feel even more pleasure. Gwen ran her hand in his now damp hair, and kissed him, their tongues exploring every inch of the other's mouth. They were both covered in sweat, the heat from their love engulfed the two. "Please don't stop" she moaned, gripping the back of his neck, "fuck, harder" Blake obliged and his thrusts became faster, going deeper. He groaned, feeling his release coming. He moved a hand down to her clit, and rubbed it fast. "Come on darling" his deep voice, pushing her on. He bite her neck, leaving a mark, before sucking on the one spot on her neck which drove her crazy. "Blake" she screamed as she came to her release, her back arching. He thrusted once, twice, then found his, his seed spilling into her. He moaned her name into her shoulder. 

They both panted, coming down from their highs. "It gets better every time" he chuckled, slightly out of breath. Gwen smiled and rested her head on his shoulders. He picked her up and laid her down on the couch, before finding a blanket somewhere and laid with her. "I know we should probably go to bed, but let's just stay here on the couch" Blake nuzzled her neck, kissing the bruises he left. "Ya know, i'm sorry for the bruises, darlin' " Gwen giggled, staring at the bruises she left on him. "You don't have to apologize every time" she rolled her eyes playfully. "I love you Gwen" Blake kissed her, caressing her face. Gwen traced his hairline, down to his ear, to his cheek, before breaking the kiss to whisper. "I never felt this happy before. I never had a lover like you. I can't find any words to express how much I love you." She felt her eyes become heavy, and drifted off to sleep. She did not see Blake grin, nor felt him run a hand through her hair one last time. She did hear him say "you know what? I'm taking you to Dairy Queen at some point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at writing a sex scene. I was half way through writing this chapter when I posted the first one, so, I decided to just post it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this one. Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing when I heard they spent Christmas together and were at a Cardinals game.   
> Also, the previous chapters were from Gwen's perspective. This is from Blake's

Blake kept his word. A few days later, he took her to Dairy Queen. "Aw Blake" Gwen hugged Blake, who just grinned. He remembered she said at one point that she liked dessert, especially ice cream, unlike the many Hollywood folks who were scared shitless by the threat of gaining weight. He was surprised though, when Gwen took a picture of her ice cream, while driving back to his home. "What are ya doing Gwen?" Gwen smiled and shrugged. "Why not post it in Twitter? No harm done" Blake started laughing. Damn, did he love her attitude about stuff.

"So where are you going Blake?" Gwen gave a questioning glance at iBlake, who was getting in his truck again. "I gotta do some stuff" Blake noticed her glance. "Don't worry darlin', i'll be back" he smiled to reassure her. _Of course she is worried. Still thinkin' about her bitch ass ex._  He gritted his teeth, as he started the truck, and started driving. Of course she would be worried about him going somewhere else. Hell, he would be worried if Gwen went somewhere and was acting all secretive. But if it weren't for the fact that Gwen had three boys, and Blake was trying to act like a stepdad, successfully doing so, so he had to be friendly around them. He always wanted a child, but Miranda didn't agree. He still wanted one of his own, but he was fine for now with Gwen's boys. He remembered when Gwen youngest kid, Apollo, fell asleep in his arms, to Blake's surprise. And whenever he was around, according to Gwen, Kingston and Zuma always were happier than when they were with Gavin. Blake gritted his teeth again when he thought about Gavin. Even before he and Gwen were both single, he still thought Gavin was a creep. _But now, I think he's an ass_. But then he remembered when Gwen ran into Gavin, after she was "officially" with Blake, and Gavin slapped her after they had an argument. He still remembered his fury, and the urge to go out and find Gavin was strong, but Gwen needed him right there. He didn't go out the next day, since Gwen didn't want her boys to see their father get beaten up. But later, Gwen confided in him that she would personally beat Gavin up the next time it happened if ever, but Blake to himself vowed she wouldn't get hurt again, and if she did, he didn't care if she agreed: she was his woman, and he would protect her. He grinned at the memory. She was a strong woman, that he admired. He then suddenly remembered why he was even driving somewhere. Christmas was in a few days, and Blake was determined to make it a special day for Gwen. "Now what am I gonna buy?" He asked himself this, as he pulled up to some strip mall. Money wasn't an issue for him and he definitely didn't buy these sorts of presents often, since Miranda didn't really like presents and he had no need for them. A thought emerged from his mind: _what if I get a ring?_ Blake pushed the idea aside. He wasn't sure if he was ready yet for another marriage, nor if Gwen was. They were both still healing after their divorces, so they needed time. But as he walked into the jewelry store, he stopped by the engagement rings. They shinned brightly, were designed so carefully, and seemed like stars. The image of any of these rings on Gwen made him giddy with happiness. A beautiful ring for his beautiful woman. "Do you need help finding anything, sir?" A person behind the counter asked politely. Blake, lost in his thoughts, didn't catch was he said. "Sorry, what did you say?" He looked down at the rings, though listened to the person's question. "Erm," Blake was unsure of how to handle it "could I browse a bit more?" "You may" the person walked away to help some other person who was browsing. Blake looked at the rings one more time, before looking at the rest of the store.

He eventually decided on this necklace, which was stunning and he smiled, thinking of it around Gwen's neck. He glanced at the rings once again. "It would be better to buy it here" he said to assure himself, thinking of a time when he would actually pop the question. He took a closer look at the engagement rings. One particular ring stood out. It was gold, with a silvery blue jewel in the center. It stood out from the other silver ones. "I'd think that would do just fine" he grinned to himself.

As he walked out the store, necklace and ring in hand, he imagined the look of happiness of her face when she would find the necklace. As for the ring, he stuck it in his pocket, and decided he'd keep it for later. He would at least wait until her divorce was finalized, and Gavin could be out of the picture. As he got back in his truck, ready to go back home, he had the sudden image of asking her on New Years. _I need to stop thinking about this now. When her divorce is finalized, then I can start thinking about it._

No matter how much he scolded himself, he still kept thinking about the damn ring. Kept thinking about getting married to her. Kept thinking about having a child with her- "okay, stop thinkin' about future, and focus on the present" He interrupted his thoughts, and decided to distract himself by turning on the radio. "Just my luck" he muttered darkly to himself, as "Used To Love You" was playing in his car, reminding him of Gwen, which reminded him of the ring. He changed stations, a country love song. Changed again, another damn love song. He changed stations again, "Oh come the fuck on." It was his friend's, Adam Levine, song, "Lucky Strike". "How is that idiot's song on a radio station in Oklahoma" he yelled, and turned the radio off completely. He spent the entire car ride home, fuming over how that son-of-a-bitch's song was playing on the radio in his hometown. At least that distracted me.

"Hey Blake" Gwen waved at him, as he got out his truck. He ran to her, and gave her a big hug. "Did ya do anything while I was gone?" He grinned at her, hiding the bag with the necklace in his jacket's pocket. "No, not really. What's in the bag?" She noticed him hiding it, and was curious. "It's a surprise" Blake winked at her, before putting his arm around her shoulders, and leading her back into the house. He went to his bedroom, and hid it with socks ( _hey, I might be a country star, but I still hide things in my drawers._ ) "So what do you want to do, Gwen" he kissed her forehead, before sitting down the couch. Gwen sat down next to him, curling up in a ball, and laid her head on his lap, and shrugged. "Surprise me" she smiled up at him. He thought about it for awhile. "Let's just watch a movie together." Gwen laughed, and got up to find the remote for his T.V. They flipped through the channels, not finding anything of interest. Blake then found some horror movie, and to HIS horror, Gwen wanted to watch it. "Why not? It's probably a really cheesy one" she laughed at his expression. "It's probably one of those weird horror movies that has those fake effects and a really big let down monster" Blake said this with a look of disgust. "Let's keep looking" Gwen and Blake laughed, and kept flipping through channels. They settled to watch an action/comedy movie. Blake realized that like him, Gwen liked to comment on parts of the movie. They both had a hilarious time, laughing at the jokes and criticizing silly parts that didn't make any damn sense. At one point in the movie, Gwen leaned in to kiss Blake, surprising him. But he soon kissed her back, putting a hand on her waist, and they made out like teens on a cliff in their cars. They reluctantly ended their make-out session, and realized they ended just as the action started, while they started when the boring part began. "What great timing. We didn't need to sit through any boring crap" Gwen laughed at this, and rested her head on his shoulders for the rest of the movie.

The movie ended, and it was past seven. After pondering on what to eat, they settled for take-out. Gwen was the one who went out to get the food, leaving Blake alone in his house. He suddenly remembered the ring, and checked his pocket for it: still there. He decided to put it with the necklace, wanting to leave it for another time. He couldn't figure out what to do next, since he already set the table. He decided to do what he always did when he was bored- check Twitter. He scrolled to Gwen Stefani's twitter video, making him smile as he remembered that day's events. Jesus, all the fans screaming over it. He started laughing, then heard Gwen's voice, "what's so funny?" She walked in and placed the food on the dining table. She walked over and saw the twitter video. "Oh, that" she laughed. They both sat down and ate their dinner.

They cleaned up, and were too tired to do anything else. They went upstairs, and just collapsed on the bed. Gwen curled up against Blake, and slept right away. Blake laid there for awhile, running a hand through her hair, and caressed her face. He was then, for the millionth time that day, reminded of the ring, and what he wanted to do. He imagined a perfect day. At the end, he'd asked her the question. He imagined a wedding, private, only for friends. He then imagined rocking a child of his own to sleep. He imagined the child so vividly, he felt a bit sad, remembering how Miranda never wanted children. But he then remembered a night when he and Gwen were laying in a hammock outside, and Gwen casually asked him if he wanted a child. He finally drifted off to sleep, smiling at the memory.

They both woke up rather late on Christmas morning. The alarm was shut off by a annoyed Gwen, who tried to go back to sleep with Blake, who wanted to smash it after it went off five minutes ago. They both got up, and got ready for the day ahead. They met downstairs, and with the giddiness of a child, they couldn't wait to open their presents. Now since they both had enough money to buy whatever they needed, their gifts for each other were more personal and surprising. Blake was happy to find out Gwen loved the necklace and even happier when Gwen hugged him. Blake was excited to open up a brand new watch (his old one fell off and broke) with a camouflage strap. He showed his appreciation by kissing Gwen. But Gwen smiled, and pulled out another gift. Tickets to the Arizona Cardinals, his favorite team, and Greenbay football game that Sunday, in Arizona. Blake tackled Gwen to the ground, and peppered her face, neck, and what was exposed of her collarbone with kisses. Gwen laughed, and kissed him back, running a hand through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. "I have another gift for you Gwen" Blake broke their kiss, and looked into her brown eyes. "But it's for another time" he grinned at her curious expression, then her surprised look. "I can give you a gift right now though" he smiled mischievously at her, tugging at her shirt, while putting a hand under it, lightly touching her taut stomach. Gwen let out a soft moan, before looking at Blake again. _She is mine. I'll make her mine when she is ready._ Blake grinned to himself as he finally settled his mind on the ring: She was his, and he can make sure of that in the days to come, and right now. Blake pulled her shirt off, kissing her exposed stomach, up to her collarbone. Gwen tugged at his hair, still moaning. She brought up his face for a searing kiss. She ran a hand down his back, tugging at the fabric of the shirt. "You're mine, and mine alone" Blake growled into her neck, causing Gwen to feel goosebumps up and down her arms. She chuckled a little. "And you are mine. There isn't anyone for me except you." She whispered this sort of thing into his ear throughout the entire time, even when she moaned as they found their release. Blake panted, and whispered in her ear, "merry christmas, my angel." He felt Gwen smiled against his shoulder. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write. "Lucky Strike", is a good song btw. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and please give me ideas of what to write :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for short chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. A new chapter will come soon, but it's taking me awhile to write it...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
